Pierced Heart
by Lady Siren
Summary: The Final battle in the eyes of two. Okay I'm bad with summarys, but i would like you to read my story.


AN: Hi! I'm Avery Crystal(DUH) And well this is just a SHORT story on Minako's and Kunzite's little battle at the end of the Silver Millunium. I don't know, it's alright. I'm a major self-critic and my friend Firefly says its good. I don't really like the starting but the endings good.(I guess) Any Who hope you enjoy and PLEASE reveiw after you read even if you did'nt like it (tell me why you did'nt like it) thanks a bunch!!!   
  
Pierced Heart  
  
By Avery Crystal  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They fought. She struck. He blocked. He struck. She blocked. It went on. It had been going on for some time now.   
  
As She fought She thought, "I trusted Him, He betrayed me!"   
  
As He fought He thought, "I shall win! In the name of Beryl!"   
  
And they continued. He struck, She blocked. She struck and He....did'nt block. The sharp blade slashed him across the chest. A thin line of blood showing where His uniform was cut. She stared at it in surprise. He started in shock and turned His cold gaze to Her. He saw Her eyes, the sad look in them, the almost tears, and He wanted to reach out to Her. He saw Her lips trembling, then Her jaw clenched in sudden determination. She jerked Her head up to stare into His eyes, now changed after looking at Her. She saw a slight rememberance, the ice they held slowly melting. She saw the way His hands would reach out then be drawn back in. And She thought for a secand He might be back, the one She loved. She stepped torawds Him, He stepped away.   
  
'I can't think! What is She doing to me? I must fight!' He lunged at her with his sword. She just barely blocked. She knew now He was gone. Gone forever. She regreted not saying 'I love you' one last time. And for not holdong Him that last time fot as long as She could. And she wished with all Her might to kiss Him just once more. Distracted be Her thoughts of regret She did not see the move, He grabbed hold of Her and pressed Her close, She dropped Her sword from the impact. She looked at Him in surprise then quickly chilled her eyes with non-emotion.   
  
"I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a senshi." He stated coldly.he lowered His head to meet Hers. But she would not allow it. She pulled a dagger from her back bow and plunged it deep into His back, directly where His heart was.   
  
"To bad." She responded equal coldness in Her tone. He fell to the muddy ground and fell forever silent. She dropped to her knees.   
  
"Now you know what it's like to be stabbed in the heart from behind." She said to his unmoving figure. She reached for Her sword but found his instead. she held it above her head and pointed it towards Her chest. The tears slipped silently from the corners of Her eyes as she stared at the open sky. Daylight was nearly gone, the storm had passed. the sun was setting and the earth rising. Leaves blew in the distanceand somehow a nightbird was left to sing its song. the tears fell faster and She almost laughed, but cracked a sorrow-filled smile instead. He had saved Her one day long age from doing exactly what she was going to do now, on a day just like this. She half expected Him to walk up behind Her, grab her hands, whisper in Her ear, and convince Her once more there was something in life worth living for. But now that something was gone and yet He never knew. The reason she put down that sword was for Him and now He never will.   
  
She looked at the sword in Her hands, pointed towards Her heart and whispered,"Luv, you were the only one who could pierce the barriers of my heart." With that last thought said She brought the sword down and once more Her heart was pierced.   
  
AN2: Okay so that's my story (again DUH) ;) I will probaly be posting a story about Lita and Nephrite soon so check back! OH and completly harmless advertisment: Go read my friend Firefly's story It's called As The Tears Come Down It's about the Generals and Senshi, Their last like 'moments' OK! Good! PLEASE!!! Read and reveiw it would be great!!! Luves and Jolly Hugs to all!!!!  
  
~~~Avery Crystal~~~ 


End file.
